Marvel's Mission: Dimensions of Danger
Marvel's Mission: Dimensions of Danger was an exclusive walkthrough attraction at Hong Kong Disneyland for the Marvel Super Hero Summer Event, located in The Pavilion. Although the event officially ended on September 3, the attraction continued until October 8. Summary Help Doctor Strange recover the Portal Nexus before it Hydra does! Along the way, you’ll battle the forces of evil alongside Black Widow and Hawkeye. Join forces with the mighty Thor Odinson in Odin’s Vault. Lend Star-Lord a hand in the Collector’s Museum. On the left side of the walkthrough attraction, it's a Heroic Encounter (a meet and greet attraction) with Spider-Man, in conjunction with the release of the film Spider-Man: Homecoming, but it opened until September 3. Plot The story begins as the guests are scanned and given security clearance to enter a remote S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, quickly debriefed on the importance of an artifact called the Portal Nexus and what it is imperative for it not to follow into the hands of HYDRA. The Portal Nexus serves as the MacGuffin for the action-adventure that follows. Everything goes horribly wrong as an emergency ensues as HYDRA attacks, heightening the tension as guests are sent on your way. A battle breaks out between HYDRA, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, portrayed via lifelike projections on a catwalk. They’re given the important task of returning the Portal Nexus to Kamar Tal, so it stays out of HYDRA’s possession. They’re guided by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent throughout the experience who leads you to encounter Doctor Strange in the next room as he appears from another astral plane, via another realistic projection. He tells you of some orbs that he scattered that need to be safely reassembled with the Portal Nexus as he cuts an interdimensional portal that leads you to Asgard, where Thor Odinson awaits you in Odin’s Vault. Here, Thor enlists the assistance of a guest to open a vault, by lining up symbols, unlock one of the orbs and move on to the next dimension. Suddenly, they end up in The Collector’s Museum from “Guardians of the Galaxy” where Star-Lord awaits guests arrival. The scene appropriately offers some comic relief as another chosen guest must retrieve another orb from a locked-up creature amidst the collection with Baby Groot. Once the final orb is safely in your possession, guests pass through another portal and place the completed Portal Nexus back in its shrine, safe from HYDRA’s grasp. They’ve saved the day and Doctor Strange appears once more to thank you and open a new portal back home. Trivia *It’s not clear yet how or if Mission: Dimensions of Danger ties in to Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! at Disney California Adventure, which also places guests inside The Collector’s fortress. Disney recently teased a plan to interconnect its Marvel attractions worldwide in some way – but how exactly is unknown. *But with a history of interactive live experiences like Legends of Frontierland and even Walt Disney World’s Enchanted Tales with Belle, Disney is paving a path toward a new level of immersive encounters in which guests should be able to fully forget the real world for a while, believing they have not only stepped inside the stories they love, but perhaps even influence them to truly become a part of these fun new worlds. See also *Super Hero HQ *Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! *Enchanted Tales with Belle References Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Former Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:The Avengers Category:Doctor Strange Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Pavilion Category:Summer attractions Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Walk-Through Attractions Category:Spider-Man Category:Meet & Greet Attractions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland stores Category:Marvel's Summer of Heroes Category:Disney parks and attractions